Signal Bikes
The are miniature bikes used by Kamen Rider Mach and Kamen Rider Chaser in conjunction with their belt, the Mach Driver Honoh. Some Signal Bikes enhance Mach's current form with a , adding the last part of a Signal Bike's name to its original name (i.e, Mach Magarl). Unlike Drive's Tire Exchanges, Mach's Signal Exchanges are nowhere near as flashy, and the Signals just appear on Mach's Signa Kourin. It is currently unknown if Chaser is also capable of Signal Exchanges as well. Signal Exchanges also influence Mach's Zenrin Shooter with different shooting capabilities depending on how many times the Mach Driver Honoh's Boost Ignition button is hit. Much like how Shift Cars grant their users immunity to Heavy Accelerations, Signal Bikes can also do the same. True to being the latest model from Drive's system, Signal Bikes are powered by NEX-Core Driviars, an improved version of Core Driviars. Like the Shift Cars, it would appear that Signal Bikes have some form of intelligence programmed into them, considering how Signal Kaksarn, Kikern, and Tomarle are able to man Go's camera whenever he needs photos of himself. However, their usage for scouting missions appears to be hindered by their sign motifs, as seen by Magarl trapping itself in a lap of its own creation and Tomarle stopping multiple times and hitting a light post repeatedly, causing Go Shijima to call them idiots. One episode reveals that such a defect can be neutralized if the Signal Bikes are accompanied by Shift Cars. Episode 22 as well shows that they can also destroy Roidmude constructs, such as Medic's fake murder victims. Form Change Bikes Kamen Rider Mach's Bikes * : Allows Mach to transform into his default form. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for Type Next. * : A Signal Bike/Shift Car hybrid that allows Mach to transform into Deadheat Mach, enabling him to access the Dead Zone state. Shift Dead Heat first appeared only as a sidecar part since Rinna still tried to complete it, but got sidetracked by personal problems. Later, it was completed by Harley Hendrickson. Usage of Shift Dead Heat carries the risk of turning the Mach System into an out of control rampant and attack anyone around him. The only way to stop this is to strike Mach with either a finishing move or an attack strong enough to deactivate Shift Dead Heat's influence on him so that he can cancel the transformation. Usage of Shift Dead Heat can also enable its user to resist Super Heavy Accelerations, but with a drawback of the user's enhanced capabilities being restricted. signalmach.png|Mach Signal Bike Shift Dead Heat Incomplete.png|Deadheat Shift Car (incomplete) KRDr-Shift Dead Heat open.png|Deadheat Shift Car (Sidecar Mode) KRDr-Shift Dead Heat.png|Deadheat Shift Car (Shift Car Mode) Kamen Rider Chaser's Bikes * : Allows Chaser to transform into his default form. signalmagarl.png|Magarl Signal Bike signalkaksarn.png|Kaksarn Signal Bike signaltomarle.png|Tomarle Signal Bike signalkikern.png|Kikern Signal Bike Kamen Rider Mach's Signals Form Changes File:0.jpg|Signal Kourin DH Kourin.png|DH Kourin Signal Exchanges 255002.jpg|Kourin Signal Magarl 1-1419977322.jpg|Kourin Signal Kaksarn 3-1419977342.jpg|Kourin Signal Tomarle 4-2.jpg|Kourin Signal Kikern Tire Exchanges 5-3.jpg|Kourin Signal Moerl (Max Flare) Araburu_Signal.jpg|Kourin Signal Arabull (Rumble Dump) Potential Future Signal Bikes These are Signal Bikes that have sounds programmed into the DX Mach Driver Honoh, but have no confirmation regarding their presence in the show yet, and exist here for completion's sake. * : When used in the DX Mach Driver Honoh, it announces "Rider: Cho Deadheat!". Also allows Drive to transform into Type Super Dead Heat. * : When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into Next 00. Its name is an elongation of the word Yukkuri '(ゆっくり lit. "Slowly"). * : When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into Next 05. * : When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into Next 06. * : When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into Next 07. Notes *When any Signal Bike is used with either the DX Drive Driver and Shift Brace or DX Break Gunner, it will make the toy announce something involving the word . **Drive Driver & Shift Brace: and various numbered Next Tire Exchanges. **Break Gunner: *Three of the Signal Bike's are based on a motorcycle design: **The Magarl Signal Bike is based on a super bike. **The Kaksarn Signal Bike is based on a 1990's Harley Davidson motorcycle. **The Tomarle Signal Bike is based on MotoGP sport's superbike. **The Kikern Signal Bike is the odd one out, which resembles part of a motorbike fused with the hammer of a gun and one of the bullet beasts the Zenrin Shooter can shoot with Mach as Mach Kikern. *It is currently unknown if changing the DH Kourin on Deadheat Mach will remove the after effects of said form (as in going into a berserk-like state) or not. There are contradicting evidence on both sides. ** The official B-Boys website's interactive Mach Driver Honoh implies that Deadheat Mach is incapable of doing a Signal Exchange. ** Yet, the TK08 toy is compatible with any Signal or Tire and Drive Type Deadheat is able to do a Tire Exchange in the show itself. ** Also, the DX Mach Driver Honoh toy announces the "Burst!" prefix announcement, which can only be heard when Mach is in Deadheat form, when ever it does either a Signal Exchange or a Tire Exchange unless a form changing Signal Bike or Shift Car is used. Category:Collectible Devices Category:Support Robots Category:Arsenal (Drive)